Matchmaking
by Insanity's Puppet
Summary: Marshall Leet and Fionna have been harboring secret feeligs for eachother for a very long time. When an outside friend (OC) sees this, little gears in her head turn and she forms a plot to get the two together in a most likely humorous way. SamhainKillz1223 helps me edit it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever, so be critical. I'm ok with flames, just don't say anything personal like my mom is so ugly that she blah blah blah. Get my point?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time but I do own Grace and a few other of my OCs. I do wish that I owned A.T. So that there can be more gender bent episodes...sigh...and more fiolee. Oh well. That's life isn't it? **

**Enjoy the story!**

*SNAP*

My body froze at the sound. I slowly turned around to see who made the noise, but soon realized that I had just stepped on a twig. After I calmed down I continued my walk in the moonlight. Adventuring is hard work and I do need my rest, but the way that the moon and stars shine is sometimes too tempting to miss out on. Especially on a clear night like tonight. I soon came across my favorite night hangout, a crystal clear pond inside a dark cave. What I liked about it was that there was a hole in the top of the cave right above the pond so the water sparkled and glowed. It was really relaxing to just sit there and think.

Now that Cake is a mom, she doesn't have time to go on adventures like we used to. The mission Prince Gumball sends me on have become boring and pointless. *sigh*. I miss the old days...

"Boo!" I whipped my head around to see who said it, my sword already in my hand, but I quickly relaxed when I saw that it was just Marshall Lee floating above my head. He was making his scary face, but I always found it funny. I giggled a bit.

"Hey Marsh! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, strangling pixies and raising the dead," he joked, showing of a toothy grin,"The usual. What are you doing here?

"Just thinking. Ya know, about Cake and how she can't adventure with me." I felt kinda depressed after I said that. I was really gonna miss our time together, but at the same time I felt confused. Unsure.

I must've had a grim expression because Marshall Lee then said, "Fi, wanna go and take a magical adventure with me?" He floated down to me and held out his hand. I took it and I couldn't help but smile.

An adventure was exactly what I needed.

Marshal, while holding my hand, plummeted into the crystal clear pond. Of course, I yelped and held my breath. Going further and further down I came to realize that I didn't feel...well...cold or wet. It was as of there was no water touching me. To test my theory, I slowly tried to breathe, and succeeded. It was so weird. I felt like I was swimming but yet not feel wet. And I could breathe. Yet, there have been weirder adventures that I've taken.

"Marshall, where are are we?" He looked up to me and said with a playful smirk,

"Gonna visit a friend of mine."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After what seemed like a few minutes, we finally reached the bottom. Marshal Lee, still holding my hand, directed me to a cave that was emitting a aqua marine glow. We swan toward the cave and I soon discovered that it was a tunnel because on the other side was something so beautiful.

I dropped my jaw as I gazed upon it. On the other side of the tunnel was a garden, but the garden was formed from tall seaweed plants and coral. This underwater beauty gave off lavender, teal, blue, and hot pink lights. The crystals shone brighter than fireworks and were prettier too. It was decorated with shiny, little, colorful crystals, beautiful shells, and pearls. In the center was a statue in the formed of a water nymph. It looked so life-like that I thought it was gonna spring for life.

"Marshie!" The statue did come to life. The water nymph scared me so much to jumped (well, more of floated quickly to the top of the underwater room) and hit my head on some coral that was growing on the wall.

"Sup Grace. Fi, this is a friend I've had for a while now."

Grace crouched down and stuck out her hand to me while standing on her stone pedestal. I grabbed it and shook her hand. I didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't stop looking at her. I mean she was beautiful! Her hair was blue with a greenish tint that was all in a bun except for her waving side bangs. Her skin was a light blue that had purple speckles on the sides of her cheeks leasing to the tips of her ears. She was wearing a dress that reached her ankles. The dress itself was a light indigo that had a became more and more ruffled as it traveled down her body and she was wearing pearl accessories that matched. The farther it went down, the more purple the ruffles became. To be honest, that dress would've even surpass Cake's own designs and that's saying something.

"Hey, I'm Fionna," said, still in shock by the fact of the place I discovered.

Grace jumped off her pedestal and pulled Marshal into a bear hug. If he was a balloon and Grace hugged him, he would've popped like a balloon. It was kinda cute in a way..."Ohmyglob, Marshie! She's sooo much cuter that witch I set you up with! Now what was her name again? Oh I remember, Ashley!" she exclaimed. My jaw dropped. Did I just hear her right?

"YOU set up Marshal with Ashley?" I asked. I couldn't help but ask. They're relationship ended so badly... Marshal had a pained expression. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Let's not talk about it, 'k?".

"Yep! I have a little matchmaking business down here!" I could tell that she was this bubbly and cheerful all the time. It was started to get awkward for me, someone who is not bubbly. Then a strange thought occurred to me.

I turned to Marshal Lee. "Hey Marsh?" I had my eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Ya Fi?"

"Why did you want to take me to meet your friend, who happened to be a matchmaker?" He gave me a toothy smile and floated above my head.

"Cuz I can."

"Seriously Marsh. Tell me."

He pretended to pout,"Do I have to?"

"Yes Marshal. You do."

He gave an exasperated sigh and said,"Fiiiinnnnnne. If I haaaaave toooo... I just thought that since you lost Cake to her babies and Lord M, I thought I could help get you a guy!"

I socked him in the face. Right in the jaw. It was kinda satisfying.

"What the Glob Marshal! I don't want a boyfriend now!" Well, that's probably the biggest lie ever. I totally fallen for Marshal Lee, but there was no way I would ever let that show. Unlike PG, Marshal can tell if you like someone and will tease you about it till the end of your mortal days.

Grace broke us apart, took me to the opposite edge of the garden and quietly explained,"Trust me. I'm an expert when it comes to finding people dates."

I, of course, was still suspicious. "What if I refuse to date the one you set me up with?

Grace wiggled her eyebrows at me." You won't. I know you'll go for the guy I'll get for you.

"Pfft. Ya right."

She sighed and practically sang, "Fionna, I can totally see that you love Marshie!".

"Wha-wha-a-at? N-no. I don't like Marshal!" Ha. What a lie.

She gave a ya-right-i-can-see-you're-lieing face. Grace held that look for a long time. A really long time. It was quite intimadating, and that's saying something if **I** say it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I fessed up and she squealed with joy. "Ohmyglob. I probably shouldn't tell you this but I can tell Marshmellow likes you too." She squealed with delight. Her bubbliness was really intoxicating, but in a good way if that made any sense.

To be honest, I was really glad the Marshal liked me. After Gumball broke my heart and Flame Prince went off for a while, I've been really alone. Marshal Lee was always there to adventure and stuff. He was a really good guy.

I took a quick glance at him and saw that he was fiddling with a crystal in his hand. It was kinda cute. I turned my attention back to Grace. "Alright, so what's your plan to get us together?" I asked with a curious tone in my voice.

"Oh GLOB girl, I thought you'd never ask!" she said in a mischievous way. From this point on, I could tell things were about to get interesting. VERY interesting.

**So, how do you think it went? I think it's good. Like I said, I don't mind flames, criticism is welcome, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I worked hard so ya... **

**If you want me to continue, just tell. even if it's just one person, I will continue!**


	2. Secret Feelings and Secrets in General

Ok, so this is chapter two of Matchmaking! I hope that I made it to the reader's satisfaction (I got some good reviews! Thank you!).

Also, at the end, I has some things to say so if you could just read it, that would just be fantastic!

It's now that time where I shut up and you get to read.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I'm currently waiting for an army of fan girls (and boys) to storm the studio and take over, but it's not going as planned...hehe...ya... At least I own a nice pair of pants...that has to count for something.

* * *

"So? What's the plan, Grace?" I blurted out. Sorry, but I couldn't help but feel curious about the water nymph's plan since I am part of it. She looked up at me with a slight purple blush spread across her cheeks and a stupid grin planted on her face.

"Sorry, but I've decided to leave you in the dark," she finally said," If you want to know the plan, then you'll have to just do as I say. Besides, it's much more fun for me if my little puppets are clueless." I'm starting to see how she was a friend of Marshall. Grace may seem like a bubbly social butterfly at first, but after spending a few minutes alone with her I could tell that inside her head was a mischievous mind that loved to create plots. It was exhilarating to be with her, yet frightening at the same time. I just hope she doesn't make me look stupid. Sigh.

"Come on, let's go back to Marshmallow!" Grace grabbed my arm and dragged me to where Marshall was standing.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked her a loud whisper before we reached the 1000+ year old vampire.

She looked back at me and smiled way too big to be believable. "Trust me!" I'm still not 100% sure I should. Probably shouldn't, but meh. Whatever. We swam up to him and he looked at Grace with a grin on his face.

"Hey! So, did you lower your options for her?"

As Grace was shorter than Marshall, she floated up to his eye level and calmly said in a business tone, "Yes indeed I have. I just need one thing for you. Remember when you signed up for my services oh so long ago before you met Ashley?"

His cheeks turned a slight pink as she inquired this."Don't say you-know-who's name, alright?" he mumbled in a quiet, but squeaky voice. It was kinda adorable.

Grace, having as much spunk as she does, waved this little comment off. "Ya, ya. Whatever. Anywho, remember that form you filled out saying your likes and dislikes and all that stuff? Well, technically, since the first relationship didn't end well, you're still in my services, so I need you to fill out another form if you wish to continue our search." She said that all in one breath. I must admit that it was an impressive feat.. With a wave of her hand, she conjured up two documents that I assumed were copies the form she was talking about. Grace then handed one to me and Marshal. Another flick of her hand resulted in two waterproof pens. Marshall reluctantly took his small stack of papers, cursing under his breath and mumbled something about hating paperwork.

"Bring these forms to my office when you have finished." With that finishing note, she then swam away to the edge of the crystal garden and into another room which I guessed was her office.

I glance over to see that Marshall was grumbling something about how he hated paperwork or something like that. Glancing at my own paper, I started to fill it in.

Likes: Adventuring, music, the color blue, jamming sessions, beatboxing, and spaghetti.

Dislikes: Ice Queen, The Lich, dresses, formal gatherings, math, and evil.

The form asked more questions like "What do you look for in a partner?" or "What is a favorite passtime of yours?" Mostly borings stuff though, so I tried my best to finish it quickly. I turned my head to get another look at Marshal Lee and saw that he around the same question that I was at. I couldn't see what he responded though and for some strange reason that disappointed me.

When we had both finished, we set out for Grace's office. Let me tell you now, I would NOT call this an office.

It looked like the inside of a lumping castle! The ceiling was at least 80 feet tall with a mural that resembled the artistic talents of Vincent van Gogh (a famous artist from before the Great Mushroom War. Marshall sometimes mentions some famous painters and musicians when we were just hanging). The painting itself looked like a coral reef, filled with vibrant shades of red, pink, green, blue, and many others. The tiling of the floor was a pearl color with a bit if a glossy pink covering it. There were ivory columns that had carvings of seashells and seaweed that decorated the tall pillars. Each column was about 20 feet apart from each other. In front of me was a stretched out hallway, with a pearl desk at the end of it. Gotta admit, Grace has one big sense of style. Or maybe her ego took over decorating the office. Meh, don't really care.

There behind the desk was Grace, playing with a Jacob's Ladder toy. When she saw us and our filled out forms, her once bored expression turned into an enormous grin as she kept in front of her desk and swan at us at full speed. Fixing her hair, Grace took our forms from our hands and made them disappear to her desk.

"Took you long enough! Glob, I was so bored!" She said in an exasperated sigh. Grace then turned to face me. "You. Me. Talk now." Before I could get a word in edgewise, she grabbed ahold of my arm and I practically flew across the huge "office" as she swam. After we reached the end of the hallway and after I fixed my hat, she started talking again.

"Alright, I need you to make sure that you and Marshal are free tomorrow evening," explaining as she looked over her shoulder to glance at Marshall Lee.

"Why?"

Grace gave me another devilish look. "Trust me." Still not sure if I should yet.

* * *

I lied down in my sleeping bag on my bed and looked up to be boring brown ceiling. The day's events (or should I say night's?) replayed in my mind and I couldn't help but wonder what the water nymph was thinking of. I mean, something very questionable did happen on Marshall and mine's fly back to the treehouse.

*flashback*

I twiddled with my thumbs the Vampire King flew me bridal style back to my treehouse.

"Soooo, I really need a boyfriend?" I couldn't help but ask. Would you just allow that question to plague your mind? No, I thought not.

Looking up at his face, I could see a slight grey blush spread across his face. "Well, I, uh, kinda got caught up in the moment when I saw you all alone in the cave. I'm, uh, sorry if I made you mad."

"You didn't make me angry," I confessed, "Just a bit confused, that's all."

"Again, sorry. Caught up in the moment and all."

We spent the last minutes our flight in an awkward silence, not meeting each other's gaze or speaking a word. Not even a cricket was chirping in those moments.

Marshall Lee flew us through my bedroom window and laide in my bed. I was barely awake at the time so the memory itself is a bit fuzzy, but a I do remember that he gave me a strange look. With one foot one the windowsill and both hands on the pane, he glanced over his shoulder at meet my sleepy-eyed gaze and made a face I haven't seen him give me. His face showed a sorrow, like he was lonely. It was really depressing for me to watch him go, but the sun would be up soon, so he can't risk staying much longer.

* * *

As the scene plays over and over in my mind, I can't help but feel sorry for him. I mean, he's been alone for a very long time. Ever since Ashley broke his trust and his heart. For Glob's sake, whenever someone even mentions her name, he goes that dark corner of the mind that anyone sane would avoid.

Hopefully, with Grace's plan, he won't be lonely anymore

* * *

**Well, you like it? Love it? Loathe it? Please for the love of fiolee, give a review. Whether it's nice or giving advice, each review helps and motivates me to right more.**

**I would like to say a very special thank you to ImaVampireHearMeRoar for the very, VERY helpful advice and critique. I hope that this is now to your satisfaction! And u would love more help in the future if you are able**

**One last thing. I will NOT update for a LONG time, like, a week and a half. I'll be traveling to an Indian reservation and helping out. We're not allowed to bring technology so I can't type or edit or upload. Tear ;( .**

**Till next time!**

**- Insanity's Puppet**


	3. Lucidly Dreaming

**Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry for not updating as soon as I had originally promised! It's just that I deleted chapter three by accident! It took me a while to retype... **

**Although I do have some good news! SamhainKillz1223 has gladly agreed to help me edit and revise my chapters! She helped me on this one, and I must say that she did an AWESOME job. She'll be helping me from now on (with this story at least)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time(nor does SamhainKillz1223). Though however much I wish I did, I do not...**

* * *

Last night after Marshall Lee left the tree house, I slept more soundly than I had in a while. While asleep, I had something called a "lucid dream". In case you don't know what it is, it's when you're aware that you're dreaming. You don't necessarily control the dream itself, but you can do some things, like fly or make things appear from thin air.

It was nighttime in the dream, so all was quiet and calm. There was a cool breeze blowing about in the night air, but I didn't bother putting on a sweater when I left the tree house. I knew that if Cake was here, she'd have a fit, but she's not so it doesn't matter.

I glance at the tree house and think about all the times Cake and I shared together here. I sadly sighed to no one in particular. Cake hasn't lived with me in over three years, but I'm still not used to being so lonely without her.

I start walking in the direction of Marshall Lee's house. Even though this is just a dream, Gumball would be asleep and, even if he was awake, he'd want to do something boring like science or math.

As I walked, I remember Cake telling me about a time when she had a lucid dream. She told me that she tried flying. Apparently it was algebraic because she was telling me in vivid details EXACTLY what she experienced. The whole story was about two hours long, so I really don't remember anything from it. I mean, you try listening to Cake drone on and on about one topic. It's really boring, but that's not the point.

Since I was curious about what flying feels like, I willed all my power to fly. Suddenly, my feet lifted off from the ground and into the air. Even though I was only a few inches up, I was amazed that I was actually flying. I wanted to go higher, so my body did. The higher I wished to go, the higher I went. Then I tried to fly to my left and it worked! Having full control of my movements was totally rhombus!

After getting the hang of flying, I continued my journey. Now that I was above ground, the time it usually took to get there was cut in half. Or maybe it was just the dream, who knows.

Once I arrived at my destination, I planted my feet in front of his door and knocked. No answer. I knocked on the door a bit harder and waited. Still no answer. Looking through the windows, I could see no light being emitted from within. I flew up to his bedroom window and put my face and hands against it. Seeing a faint light which I assumed was a candle, I figured that he was awake. Going back to the front door, I reached into my back pocket, dug out a key that had appeared from seemingly nowhere, and put it in the keyhole. I turned the key and there was a clicking sound. The door opened, allowing me to walk right in.

Stepping into the house, I realized just how dark it was. Glob, I wish I had a candle, I thought. Just then, a rather large, cinnamon scented candle conjured into the palm of my hand. When I looked at it, the candle lit up, lighting my surroundings a bit.

I walked toward the ladder and slowly crept up, making sure not to make a sound. When I reached the top of the ladder, I saw that the light from Marshall's bedroom was indeed a candle and that Marshall Lee was also awake. His front was facing me, but his attention was toward the piece of paper that he was scribbling something on.

Judging by the harsh light of the candle, he looked like he hasn't slept in days. The knee-length, black trench coat that he was wearing was all wrinkled and so were his black jeans. He was wearing black sneakers and a deep red button up shirt with a black tie. I would never say this to his face (to protect that huge ego of his), but he was a mess.

Marshall was oblivious to my presence, so I cleared my throat to grab his attention. He obviously wasn't expecting that because the vampire floated rapidly to the ceiling and bumped his head.

"Fi?! What are you doing here?" He snapped his fingers and a bigger and brighter light came on. I could now see that sprawled messily all over the floors, his bed, well, everywhere appeared to be sheet music.

Marshall Lee must have noticed that I was staring at the music because he then asked,"Wanna go downstairs?" He held out his hand for me to grabbed and I gladly accepted it.

We both flew downstairs and into his kitchen. Marshall opened the fridge for me and I reached for an apple while he grabbed a handful of ripe strawberries. I took a bite out of he apple as we sat down at his table. He started to eat he red out of his food while I slowly chewed on mine.

"So," I asked, breaking the ice casually,"what were you doing with all that sheet music?" By asking this question, the vampire king's body visibly tensed up.

"Oh, that? Pfft. It's, uh, it's nothing. Nothing at all." With that suspicious comment, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Really? Nothing whatsoever?" I questioned.

"Ya." He obviously didn't want to be questioned about it, so I didn't bother to press the matter any further. Marshall looked up to me, smirked and asked,"Wanna go someplace cool?"

Me, who is always looking for an adventure or anything remotely exciting, perked up to the idea. I quickly nodded my head.

"Well, come on then. We should go now." He took my hand again and for the first time I noticed how well our hands fit together. Marshall must have noticed too because his face started turning a dark gray. If this wasn't a dream, I would've probably blushed, too.

The two of us flew into the night. It was colder than it was when I left the tree house. I was really starting to regret not bringing a sweater or a jacket with me. Instantly, Marshall pulled away his hand from mine and handed me his trench coat, to which I gave him a look of question.

"You, uh, looked cold, so I thought, you know, that you might want a jacket or something." The blush he had on earlier turned darker and spread further across his face.

"Th-thanks. I was pretty cold." I put on the trench coat, which was quite warm to my surprise, and grabbed a hold of his hand again. We flew for a good five more minutes before he started to fly lower. I followed his movements. I saw that we were at the edge of a forest that was filled with plum and cherry trees. Each fruit looked really appetizing to the point that I was tempted to take one and eat it.

"Come on. We're almost there," he informed me. Marshall and I started walker deeper into the forest. The deeper we got, the more juicy the fruit looked. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I reached for a plum, but Marshall slapped my hand away harshly."Don't eat any of the fruit! This forest is cursed. Even if you just take a nibble, you'll be doomed to roam these woods till the day you die." I didn't need to be told that again to take a hint. We continued the rest of our walk in silence, so I took the opportunity to take in the beautiful scenery around us.

All of a sudden, Marshall Lee asked me to close my eyes. "Why?" I asked. I was enjoying the view of the greenery that surrounded us, the way the trees created a canopy above us.

"Because, I asked you so nicely. Now close 'em!" I did as he commanded and, still holding his hand, he guided me for about 50 steps. After that, he stopped abruptly. "Alright, you can open your eyes." Opening my eyes, I stood in awe of what was before me.

In front of where I stood was a small, circular clearing, about 20 feet in diameter. In the middle of it was a single tree that was different from the others in the forest. This tree's bark was a pure, snowy white. A bright, emerald-green was the color of the heart-shaped leaves that were attached to the branches. There were also little flowers that looked like indigo cherry blossoms. As I walked closer to look at the exotic tree further, I noticed that the flowers were composed entirely of crystal. Even the pollen was created from minuscule, white jewels. The leaves and branches were pure tree, but the flowers weren't. It was so strange, yet so enchanting.

Finally I spoke up."Marshall, where are we?" He gave me a smirk that showed off his white fangs. Even though this was just a dream, the details looked even sharper than they would've in reality.

"We're in a place called the forest of time. Or should I say what's left of it."

I arched my eyebrows to him. "LEFT of it? What happened?"

The vampire king sighed and gave my a tired look. "A long, LONG time ago, this forest wasn't filled with plum trees nor cherry trees. It was full of these trees called time trees and..."

"Time tree? What's that?" I asked looking closer at the strange, jeweled tree.

"You're looking at one. Anyway, notice the petals of the flowers?" I nodded and he continued,"Well, every hour, the petals change color to match the sky. At noon, the petals turn into a light yellow, like the sun, while at midnight they turn a bright pearl color to mimic the moon. If a person were to know the colors and when they appeared, they could potentially tell what time it is."

My eyes widen in amazement. "Wow. That's so...mathematical!"

Marshall gave my a genuine smile. "Ya, it is. And once, every few thousand years these crystal blossoms produce a fruit that allows anyone who eats it to control time for about a normal day's time." My mind was trying desperately wrap itself around his whole idea of controlling time, but failed miserably.

"But some witch went crazy and started to destroy space and time. She used the fruit of the time trees to go back in time and mess up huge events in history. Because of his, the family of wizards who guarded the forest turned each one of the time trees into harmless fruit trees. All except one."

"Now this is where it gets weird. The trees actually prevented the destruction of the last time tree by making their fruit cursed. Whoever eats the fruit will wonder the forest forever without ever finding a way out nor getting near the last tree of its kind."

I walked back to Marshall's side and hugged him. "Thanks for showing me this place. It's totally algebraic!" The hug must have take him by surprise because every muscle in his body tensed up, but soon relaxed. He pulled me into a tighter hug and ran his fingers through my hair. I dug my face into his chest and accepted his embrace. We stayed like this for a while until he finally let go of me with a sad sigh.

Marshall Lee looked me straight in the eye and saw an array of mixed emotions in his onyx irises. Before I knew it, he cupped my cheek and leaned in. I subconsciously allowed myself to lean forward, slowly closing in the gap. We were a foot apart, then eight inches, the four, almost touching-

* * *

"Morning Fi!" My eyes popped open and I looked up at the ceiling that was in my bedroom. I stood up from my messy bed and saw that a certain water nymph was sitting atop my dresser and had a sucker (strawberry flavored I guessed) in her mouth. Seeing her in my room made me jump from my bed, hit my elbow against the wall, and tumbled down to the floor, hitting my head.

"Ow...for Glob's sake, how the lump did you get into my _room_? Scratch that, my _HOUSE_?" I knew that I always kept my door locked to protect myself from intruders. Sure, I could probably take them on, but I won't take any chances.

She took her took the sucker out of her mouth and pointed it toward the open bedroom window. "Climbed in through there."

"Oh."

Grace's attention turned back to me as she said,"So, while you were sleeping, I took the liberty to search your closets for an evening gown, and shocker! The tomboy adventurer doesn't have one! We are going shopping soon, so get dressed, OK?" I didn't bother to question why she felt it was OK to go through my personal belongings, because I was focused too much on one word. Dresses. Dress.

Oh Glob, I have to wear a dress tonight. I have to wear a lumping dress. Hooray for me.

* * *

**Hooray for another chapter done! I am forever grateful for the worked she has put into this!**

**Now onto business... I have this plot bunny that just won't magically vanish into thin air, sooo I guess you'll be seeing another story by me in the near future. I promise you that it will be totally algebraic and stuff...**

**'Till next time, this has been Insanity's Puppet (and SamhainKillz1223)**


	4. Preparation

**Hello again! Sorry if this took a long time to get to you. To tell the truth, this chapter was done a few days ago. I just haven't had access to a computer so that I could upload it. Once again, I say sorry. **

**If it helps at all, I'm already writing chapter five and it should be done soon. I would like again to thank SamhainKillz1223 again for her fantastic editing skills. This would not be nearly as awesome as it is now if it weren't for her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time nor any of the references in this chapter and I'm fairly sure that SamhainKillz1223 doesn't either.**

* * *

Dresses. Awful dresses. Terrible dresses. I hate them. Yet, I still agreed to go shopping for them with Grace when she pointed out that I was lacking in dresses.

Normally I would've gone to Cake and asked her to make me a dress, but she probably would have time because she'd be busy with her children. The bubbly water nymph took me to the Fashion Kingdom (it's for the most part filled with snobs who had a great taste in style, so I always try to avoid it), and practically dragged me through the entire downtown shopping area searching and rummaging through and for dresses. I was forced into frilly dresses, slutty dresses that made me look like I was for sale, and frilly dresses that spun out like I was in a fairy tale. Dresses that were one color and ones that carried every color of the rainbow. Each time I stepped out of the dressing room, Grace would purse her lips in displeasure and push another dozen gowns into my arms saying,"Try these on."

When I woke up, it had been ten in the morning, it was now two in the afternoon. I don't think I've ever been so sick of dresses in my life and I was sick of them to begin with.

Finally we stopped at the last dress store. The outside of it looked kinda run down and old, with cracked windows, slightly chipped baby blue paint, and as we walked in, the door creaked loud enough to wake the undead. On the other hand, the inside looked like it was a brand new store. The white tiled floors were polished to a perfect shine and the light fixtures above our heads seemed very modern and chic. It definitely looked larger on the inside than on the outside. Before us was about 60 feet filled with racks and racks full of gowns of every shape, size, color, design...of everything. Everything was color coded, which I was thankful for. Since I was being forced into wearing the despicable clothing item, I at least wanted my dress to be a color I actually liked, so I avoided certain colors like pink and orange. Grace grabbed a hold of my arm harshly and pulled me to the blue section.

"Start looking for something you like, OK hon?" She was already going thorough the clothes, scanning for something in my size that was acceptable by her standards. I slowly turned toward the river of dresses that flowed in front of me and began hunting for something I was fine with. I didn't want anything frilly, sparkly, or too revealing. Something simple, yet nice enough to meet the matchmaker's standards.

I was sliding hanger by hanger to the left while making my way to the right, skipping and passing over dresses. I was nearing the end of the clothes rack and still hadn't found one that I liked. Glancing over at Grace, I could see she had at least five picked out. '_Crap_,' I thought. I looked back down at the gowns before me and continued to go through them.

Then I saw it.

Something that was perfect for me. I snatched it from the rack and sprinted to the dressing room. I quickly took of my shirt, but kept my skirt on. Sliding the dress over my neck, putting my arms through the sleeves, I glanced at the mirror in front of me and smiled happily.

What I had on was perfect. The color of it was just a shade lighter than the crystal petals in my dream and the fabric itself seemed to sparkle like tiny stars. Not too much, but just enough to make the sparkles in my eyes, that I've been told I have, pop. There was one sleeve on the left that made it halfway to my elbow while there wasn't one on the right side. The dress hugged my waist and made me look skinnier and curvier than I actually was. It almost reached my knees, so it would give me better mobility than a full-out evening gown would. By my chest area, the dress didn't show much, if any, cleavage so I didn't look too slutty. The article of clothing wasn't tight, but it wasn't loose at all either. It was perfect. Just perfect.

I stepped out of the dressing room to show Grace. When I walked up to her, she had a bundle of gowns that she expected me to try on, but immediately dropped them when the water nymph saw me.

"Oh. My. Glob. You look...amazing! We're choosing this one!" I went back to dressing room to change back into my normal adventuring outfit and then I made Grace pay for the dress (even though I loved it, Grace tortured me for hours. I'm not paying a single cent).

As we walked out the door, I was expecting to go home, so I started to walk in that direction. Seemingly, Grace wanted to do some more shopping though, since she walked in the opposite direction without my knowledge.

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that she was following me. Thinking that she was going the wrong way, I cleared my throat and said,"Um, Grace?"

She turned toward me and replied,"Ya?"

"Where are you going?"

"Getting some jewelry to match that dress. I also didn't see any necklaces or anything while searching your house, so I'm getting you some."

"W-wait for me!" I sprinted to where she was and together we hunted for a jeweler, which, luckily, didn't take too long. We waltzed into the first store and immediately Grace took off to find something for my outfit. I had a bit of money with me, so I decided to get something for Grace, as a sorta thank you gift.

After looking at a glass display case full of dazzling necklaces, I finally picked one out . The necklace itself was a silver gain, but it was the pendant that I really liked. The pendant was a deep blue sapphire cut into the shape of a circle. Outlining the circular sapphire was a small line of silver and little wave carvings on the gem were filled with silver so it looked like flowing water. One of the people who worked there helped me get it out of the display case so I could pay for it and get it wrapped up.

Now that I had done my shopping, I was about to go over to see what Grace has found, but she came to me. Actually, she walked past me and went straight to the register to pay for the jewelry.

Feeling a bit curious about what she bought, I tapped her on the shoulder to grab her attention. "Um, Grace?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "Yes?"

"Whatcha buy?"

"I'll show you once we get back to your place, OK?"

"Um, sure..."

We walked out of the store with our purchased items and started our tedious trek back to the treehouse.

* * *

After the hour-long walk, Grace sat me down at a table and literally dumped the contents out on the wooden surface. My eyes instantly checked out this little blue box, but she grabbed it and shoved it back in the bag, explaining that it was for a friend.

I turned my attention back toward the pile of accessories and examined each one. First, there was a pair of small, deep sapphire earrings that were shaped like water droplets. Next, there was a silver charm bracelet that had a charm in the shape of a sword. There were also others like kitten paws to remind me of Cake and a little game controller for my love of video games. All the charms were silver and blue, so it would match everything else. Finally, there was a blue head band that matched the color of the dress we bought earlier. Seeing the head band, I instantly realized that I wouldn't be wearing my bunny hat. Bummer.

"Sooo, you like these?" Grace asked.

"Yeah! Thanks very much." Then I had another realization. "Uh... What about shoes? I don't have anything fancy."

She waved her hand in manner of saying "don't worry". She dug into her tiny purse and pulled out a pair of simple flats that were colored silver and handed them to me. My eyes widened in amazement. Not only were they my size, but the somehow fit in her bag that was only about five inches wide and three inches deep.

"How did these fit in your tiny purse?" I tried to see in the shoes would fold (ya know, to see if that's how they fit), but that kinda didn't work out.

"Oh this? A while ago I had a witch put a charm in this so that everything I bring will fit in here. Sorta like the TARDIS*."

"A tard is? A tard is what?"

She gave herself a face palm. "Oh, duh. Before your time," The water nymph mumbled. She looked back to me and continued," Ask Marshall about it. He'll most likely know. What I'm saying is that it's bigger on the inside than on the outside."

"That is SO math!"

Grace laughed. "Yes it sure is. Now go get ready for tonight. I'll be here to pick you up in about an hour to do your hair and makeup."

I reluctantly nodded (great. More girly things that I am forced to endure) and then went upstairs to take a nice, warm shower. Reaching the interior of the bathroom, I locked the door and did something that I like to call an "Invisible man search". It's pretty much when you move your arms around really fast in every direction to see if something invisible is hiding. I started doing this when Cake moved out since I no longer have her to sense when he's here. He's never peeped before, but that doesn't mean that he won't do it now.

While in the shower, I couldn't help but wonder what Grace had planned. She never really said anything about what was gonna go down tonight. All I knew was that it was a formal event because of the dress and junk I was supposed to wear.

Bringing my attention back to my shower, I reached for a bit of my strawberry shampoo and lathered it into my hair. I did the same with the conditioner. Scrubbing at my hair, I realized that I had been in here for almost 30 minutes. Frantically, I washed my body and rinsed my hair to finish up my shower. My hand reached the shower knob and turned the water off.

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel held closely to myself and went for some clean undergarments. Since the dress was covering only one shoulder, I grabbed a strapless bra that Cake got me awhile ago. I never wore it until now, so it was still fresh in the packaging. Getting dressed to the point where I wasn't naked anymore, I went downstairs to grab the bag of jewelry and clothes that Grace bought me (I left them downstairs cause I'm an idiot).

After going back upstairs with my clothes in tow, I put on the dress. I couldn't help but admire how well it looked on me. I loved the color, how it fit on my body, the way it made my eyes shine with its light touch of bright, shimmering material.

Next, I grabbed the earrings and put them on (Cake got my ears painfully pierced for my fifteenth birthday). Then, I grabbed the charm bracelet and fumbled with the clasp for quite a bit of time. I remembered that Grace said she would deal with my hair, so I didn't put on the head band just yet.

Since the matchmaking water nymph wasn't here yet, I decided against slipping on the silver slippers. I lied down on my bed to relax awhile and to just calm myself down a bit.

Glob, I cannot even begin to elaborate on how nervous I was for what would happen tonight. Sure, I was the heroine of Aaa and saved princes all the time. I've been sent of dangerous missions so many times that I've lost count. Heck, I've wrestled a bear and WON! And yet, I was scared about a simple date with the guy I like. My stomach wasn't helping with all the cartwheels it's been doing.

I mean, Marshall Lee was just plain awesome. He loved to prank people, but can be completely serious when he wants to be. He can adventure and was a worthy opponent to spar with. Not to mention that he was attractive looking, though I'd never tell that to his face. Don't want to feed that huge ego of his, now do we? The Vampire King could also create songs like no other person I knew. Plus, all of his songs were algebraic! Every time I hear him sing, I swear that my heart melts a bit.

Unlike my crush with Gumball, I actually feel that we'd make a great team. I'm not trying to hate on Gumball or anything but, after a while, I've come to realize that we're just too different. He likes science and baking and I love adventuring and video games. Not to mention that if we were dating, I'd have to save my boyfriend's butt from Ice Queen way too much.

Turning my attention back to my thoughts of Marshall, I just now remembered my dream from last night. Just thinking about it makes me blush a bit. I go back into my dream and live it over again in my head. And again. And some more. It was weird how I remembered so much from it. Maybe the fact that it was a lucid dream had something to do with it. I'm not really sure.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my window and saw Grace standing on the other side, trying to get in. I opened the window for her and she fell over the window pane, landing face first into the floor. I starting to laugh uncontrollably. I wasn't trying not be rude or anything, but it was hilarious. She gave me a death glare after I decided that it was time to help her up.

Dusting herself off, she turned to me and smiled. "Holy Tui and La**! You look gorgeous!" I couldn't help but blush a bit. It's not exactly everyday that I'm told that I'm beautiful. Grace sat me down at the chair that was in front of my mirror, than she began to work her magic on me.

* * *

Surprisingly, the water nymph didn't take too long fixing my hair and makeup like she did with everything else. With my hair, she fishtail-braided my long blond locks so that it wouldn't drag on the ground when I walked. She did however leave my side bangs out in my face because she liked how it looked. The headband was placed carefully on my head afterwards. The look was simple, yet elegant.

My makeup didn't consist of a lot either (thank Glob above). The area by my eyes had pretty much just a small amount of shiny eyeshadow, a small bit of eyeliner, and the volumizing mascara. She then added some light pink lip gloss and announced that she was done.

Looking in the mirror, I had to admit that I looked pretty good. Every little detail seemed to light up in its own way. I glanced behind me to see Grace beaming at how beautiful I appeared to be.

"Thank you so much for the help!" I said while giving her a tight hug. Letting go of her, I continued,"I am so glad that you're not making me wear something ridiculously frilly or girly."

"Anytime, hon. To be honest, I really can't stand those fluffy dresses. They remind me too much of this poodle I had once."

Seeing this was the perfect opportunity to do so, I asked, "So, what's the plan for tonight?" The sun was already down, so that shortened my list of possible dating activities by a large amount.

Grace smirked at me and answered,"Why don't you just ask your date?" Right after she said that, there was a knock at the door. Curious about who it was, I quickly slipped into my shoes and went downstairs. I opened the door and almost instantly my heart stopped right in its tracks.

Standing before me was Marshall Lee in the same outfit from my dream, minus the trench coat. Still a bit dazed, I stepped out of my house.

"So, where are we going?" I inquired. I could tell he was nervous, even though he did a really good job hiding it. He scratched the back of his head as if trying to remember.

Finally he replied,"Wanna go some place cool?" He smirked and held out his hand to me. Which I gladly took into my own.

* * *

**I kinda felt wierd writing this chapter. I'm not really into clothing and fashion. Any who, I hope that it wasn't too girly for you or anything. Let me say, in my opinion, chapter five will 'Totally Awesome'***! **

**Remember to leave a review for me and SamhainKillz1223 as a word of inspiration and encouragement!. **

**Until next time!**

**-Insanity's Puppet (and SamhainKillz1223)**

***If you get the reference, you are awesome! **

****Get this reference and you get a theoretical cookie! **

***** If you understand this, I want to be your dearest and closest friend. **


	5. Marshal's Dreams

**Hey guys! I managed to get this chapter up for you! Hooray! **

**Sorry if it is a bit later than I would like, but stuff happened. Oh well. Anyway, once again, I would like to thank SamhainKillz1223 for editing this and doing it really fast! I couldn't have asked for a better editor!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Adventure Time. It's the sad, cold truth. **

**P.S. I've got some important things to point out down below. If you want to check them out, go ahead. Oh, and this ****_ENTIRE _****chapter is written from Marshal's point of view. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Gaahh!" I sat straight up from my bed, and looked around my room. Glob, it's still probably about four o'clock in the afternoon, but I knew that I wouldn't be capable of going back to sleep. Swinging my feet off my bed, my hand grabbed onto a clump of my raven hair. My head was pounding in agony, but I didn't know why. I mean, I just had the most awesome dream ever.

Now, I normally don't dream when I sleep, however, when I do, it's always a lucid dream. Like, always as in ALWAYS. This time, I was in my room and the sun was just setting in the west. Although I didn't know why, I had this huge urge to write a song for Fionna. Grabbing my songwriting notebook, my hand and mind tried to work as one to make the most algebraic song ever, but for some reason the words just didn't flow right. Every time I messed up, I just ripped the page from the notebook and tossed it on the ground.

Pretty soon, my entire bedroom floor was covered in thrown away paper, but I really didn't care. All I could focus on was trying to create the perfect song with a perfect melody and with perfect lyrics. Needless to say, I wanted it to be perfect.

I started to notice that even with my nocturnal vision and a full moon outside, it was a bit hard to see the lines on my notebook, so I quickly lit a candle. Continuing with my writing, I got so caught up in words that Fionna really surprised me when she cleared her throat.

When she did so, I jumped in shock and banged my head on the ceiling.

"Fi?! What are you doing here?" I snapped my fingers together so that Fionna could see better, but I unknowingly revealed the mess that was my bedroom. I could now see that I must've had many tries to get this song right for her.

I looked back up at her to see her eyes were almost bulging out of her head. To break the awkward silence, I suggested that we should go downstairs. Holding out my hand, I watched as she smiled and took it into her own and we both flew to the kitchen.

When we got there, I opened the fridge for her and Fionna grabbed an apple. I reached for a sizable handful of strawberries and we both sat down at the table. Eating the red from the fruit, I watched as she took a bite out of her apple and chewed it slowly. Needless to say, but it was an awkward moment for the both of us.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Fionna asked," So, what were you doing with all that sheet music?" Of course, I had expected a question like that , but that didn't stop me from tensing up a bit.

"Oh, that? Pfft. It's, uh, it's nothing. Nothing at all." It was obvious that Fionna didn't buy it. She raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"Really? Nothing whatsoever?" She asked incredulously.

"Ya." 'Shut up,' I thought to myself. She cannot find out about the song before it's perfectly done. She just can't.

After quickly regaining my cool, I smirked, "Wanna go someplace cool?"

Fionna's beautiful blue eyes lit up at my words and she nodded her head eagerly. I grabbed her hand as we flew out of my house. I couldn't help but notice how our hands fit so well together. It gave me a feeling that I've never experienced. Bliss. I must've been blushing a bit because the human girl starting smiling, like she was holding in a laugh.

After a while of flying in the night sky, I glanced over to look at my little bunny girl to see that she was shivering a bit and her arms had goose bumps all over them. I let go of her hand and hastily took of my trench coat. Giving it to her, Fionna gave me a confused look.

Trying to find an acceptable answer, I replied, "You, uh, looked cold, so I thought, you know, that you might want a jacket or something." I could feel the blush on my face grow darker and bigger.

"Th-thanks. I was pretty cold." I observed her as she put on the black coat and grab ahold of my hand again. For the next five minutes or so I was remembering how I came across our destination. The place itself was called the forest of time and I discovered it when I was exploring Aaa a few years back.

* * *

_When I found it, I was starving and my supply of red food was depleted. Seeing the bright red cherries, my instincts would have immediately took over if it weren't for this voice I was hearing. I couldn't hear what it was trying to make out, but there definitely was a voice._

_It sounded like a woman's voice, it was graceful and mystical. I looked over my shoulder to see who was creating the sound but all I saw was the empty grasslands behind me. Hesitantly standing up, I grabbed my pack and waltzed into the strange forest._

_My stomach was grumbling like crazy, but I resisted the urge to eat. I just HAD to figure out who was talking._

_The further I walked into the wooded area, the louder and clearer the voice was. Eventually, I started to make out words._

_"... Don't...eat... Don't eat...the...fruit..." it cooed._

_Forgetting that it was just a mysterious voice, I foolishly called out, "Why not?"_

_"Don't eat...cursed to...roam for all of...your days... Trapped... Lost... You'll never have...existed..."_

_I started to grow an emotion that was anger mixed with curiosity. Wanting to find out who was telling the Vampire King what to do, I commanded for the voice to show itself._

_Slowly but surely, a small, shimmering pillar of light was cast down from the moon appeared before me. In this light, the shape of a woman started to take form. She seemed to be made entirely from moonlight, from head to toe she shimmer with a strangely fascinating beauty._

_The woman's hair was pure white, with a few light blue strands. It reached down to her knees, even though it was braided. She was paler than any vampire or ghoul that I've ever seen and had stormy grey eyes. Her lips formed a dainty smile and had a tiny, slightly pink nose. She appeared to be very fragile and elegant, yet seemingly no older than 15 years old._

_She had a pair of snowy white slippers on her feet and was wearing a white, strapless dress that looked like it was a stream of water flowing down her body._

_Let me tell you, once my eyes reached her gaze, I forgot all about my hunger. I could only focus on the dainty creature in front of me._

_When I finally regained the ability to speak, I asked her, "Who-who are you?"_

_The girl smiled at me before replying, "I am what they call the spirit of the moon. I have been given no name."_

_"What are you doing in this dumb forest?"_

_The moon spirit just smiled softly. "I've been watching these woods for a number a years, since the previous owners have left it unsupervised."_

_Now I was starting to get really confused. It's just a bunch of dumb trees with dumb fruit. My thoughts were interrupted by the woman's voice again._

_"I can tell that you are questioning the point of guarding such 'dumb trees'. Let me show you something." The spirit turned into a ball of light and started to quickly float away from me. I followed the glowing orb for a sizable amount of time and paces before we made it to a circular clearing with a single tree in its midst. The bark on the tree was as stark white as the ball of light. It had leaves a shade of green that I've only been able to find on the most precious of gems. I could also see that the little indigo cherry blossoms were actually deep blue crystal. The pollen was even tiny white crystal powder._

_I looked over my shoulder to see that the woman had transformed back into her humanoid form._

_"What is this?" I asked her. In all of my life, never before have I seen anything like it._

_"This, my friend, is a time tree. Do you know anything about time trees?" she questioned me in return. Now that I think about, I have heard rumors about time trees, but I just assumed it was an old wife's tale._

_In a small voice, I replied, "Ya, I think I might've heard something about it…but it's just an old rumor! They're nothing more than a fairytale for children. Right?"_

_Her gaze told me that I was wrong. "Time trees are nearly extinct. In fact, you're looking at the last one at this very moment." I looked back at the supposed time tree, then back at her. "A very long time ago, this whole forest used to be an entire time forest. As you can see, this is all that's left." She gestured to the thing behind me. "Once in a thousand years, the trees will produce a special fruit that allows those who eat it to be able to freeze time, go back in time, or go to the future for about a normal 24 hours."_

_My jaw dropped at this news. I mean, I know that my abilities are pretty awesome and everything, but that was so much cooler. To be honest, it reminded me of this show I used to watch about this blue box or something._

_"Unfortunately, a witch went mad with its power and started to mess up the balance of time and space. She would go back in history and destroy vitally important events that caused this planet to be what it is today. Eventually, the family of wizards who were entrusted to guard this forest destroyed every tree. Except the one before your eyes."_

_"Wow. Just, wow" I was speechless. No words could describe the seizing emotion I was feeling._

_Just then, the color of the petals changed to the color of the moon. I looked back to the woman, "What happened to the petals?"_

_She floated over to the tree and picked a flower and brought it to me. "Every hour, on the hour, the petals of the flower change to the color of the sky so they can show roughly what the time is. If one were to know when each color showed, they could tell about what time it was."_

_I was still confused though about why the color was white, so I asked her. "At midnight, the colors mimic the moon while at noon they turn to the shade of the sun." Looking up at me, the moon spirit put the flower into my hand and closed my fingers around it. "Be sure that nothing bad happens to this tree."_

_"I-I promise." With that last thought she turned back into a pillar of moonlight and ascended back to the moon. I looked back at the flower in my hand, then back the moon. Just as I started to walk out of the forest did my hunger return._

* * *

Fi and I landed softly on the ground as we continued our journey back to the mystical tree. I had to stop her from eating the fruit once or twice, but either than that, the walk was pretty peaceful. When we reached the point where you could almost see it, I told Fi to close her eyes. Grabbing her hand, we walked further to reach our destination. "Alright, you can open your eyes," I commanded. She opened her eyes and marveled at the sight. I could tell that she was enjoying herself. It's really sad to think that this was just a dream and not real life, but nonetheless, I was having fun too.

Just like me, she wanted an explanation for what this sight was, so I told her what the moon spirit told, but in my own words.

"Thanks for showing me this place. It's totally algebraic!" Fi exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight hug. I will admit that it took me by surprise, but I soon accepted it and hugged her back. I started to run my fingers through her hair and we stayed like this for a while. It was really nice and relaxing to just be genuinely embraced.

Finally I had to let go of her and I let out an involuntary sigh. I looked her straight into her azure eyes. I observed her as she started to lean in closer to me. I followed her pattern. We were slowly closing the gap, but before we kissed, I woke up.

Taking a look out of my house, I could see that the sun was starting to go lower into the sky. I knew that Grace wanted to set me up on a date today, so I took a really quick shower and put on some clothes. When I walked out the door, I noticed that the clothes I was wearing now were identical to the outfit in my dream, but I really didn't care. I had a date with Fi to catch.

* * *

**First order of business, my friends and I are writing a book and they need me to pitch in a bit more, so chapters might not be uploaded soon enough. **

**Also, I have this story idea stuck in my head for a book that won't leave, so that's gotta be done, but I'll try to put it off until this fanfiction is done.**

**Lastly, as the end of July comes nearer, the community play for this summer, ****_Oliver_**** (which I'm a part of; 12th performance by the way), the more practices there are. The more set building and set painting there needs to be done and the more intense rehearsals are. Which sucks royal hippogriff. When August hits, I'll have a LOT more time to type and stuff.**

**Until next time (which I hope is soon),**

**-Insanity's Puppet & SamhainKillz1223**


	6. The Date

**Hey guys! No, I am not dead! Just had a lot of problems with computers and stuff. If you hate my guts now, I'm fine with that, but don't take your anger out on the story! It had nothing to do with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. That much is obvious.**

* * *

Just before I could take off with Marshall though, I left the present I got for Grace on the table all wrapped up in a bow. I then raced back to the door and once again took hold of Marshall's hand. Not even a minute later, I heard a squeal that could only mean that she found and loved my present.

"Are you ready to go this time, Bunny?" He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Nooooo, I'm hoping to stay here all night," I retorted. Marshall gave me on of his famous smirks and then we took off into the night, with only the moon as our source of light.

After five minutes of silence, Marshall finally must've noticed the lack of conversation, so he teased, "Aren't you curious about where we're going?"

Wanting to have fun, I teased back, "Nah, I'll be surprised."

Eventually, our conversation wandered to the depths of adventuring, then onto the subject of those particularly dark monsters and spirits that sometimes I fight, and mow we're talking about superstitions. Ya know, breaking a mirror equals seven years bad luck and old pizza before bed gives you nightmares. Childish stuff like that.

"...ha, whatever," he replied, "Though I never really thought that you'd believe in superstitions such as that."

"I don't," I said to clear up the fog, "but Cake does."

"Figures," Marshall muttered under his breath.

I stopped in my tracks and turned so that my body faced the vampire. "What do ya mean by that?"

Shoving his hands in his pocket, he looked me straight in the eyes. "Well, Cake's always such a scaredy cat, no pun intended."

"Oh ya?" I challenged, "If she's such a 'scaredy cat' then why did she go on all those dangerous adventures with me? Hmm?"

"Because she was always SCARED for you. Cake obviously doesn't want you to get hurt or killed when she's not watching you." That last sentence out of his mouth made the gears in my head start to turn. Now that I think about it, she WAS always fussing over me as if I was a little kid. It was like she didn't trust me. 'But, she now let's you live by yourself,' the little voice in my head said. Well, that is a fair point.

"Whatever man. You're just messing with my head."

Marshall put his hands up in surrender. "Guilty as charged."

"Sooo, where ARE we going?" I asked.

"An old hangout of mine," he smirked. Grabbing me around the waist, we flew into the horizon.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at what appeared to be an old, worn down tavern. The olive paint on the outside walls was chipped and peeling, revealing the dark oak underneath. Some shingles were missing from the roof and could be found in pieces on the ground. All of the windows were horribly grimy and silhouettes of people fighting could vaguely be seen. I looked up and saw a small wooden sign, the same color as the tavern except for a painting of a red apple and the red lettering which read 'The Poisoned Apple'. If I were to sum it up in one word, it would be…. Shady. Definitely not a place most couples go for a first date.

Marshall brought me out of my thoughts as he grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the broken down door. "Come on, let's go inside," he suggested.

I arched my eyebrow at the pale boy, but made no struggle when we busted through the door and into the shady building. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that the entire place seemed to be teeming with lawless thugs and outlaws. As a heroine, my fighting senses were going berserk.

As the two of us passed a pair of female vampires arm wrestling, the one facing in our direction saw Marshall, quickly beat her opponent, and floated her way to us. She had blazing red hair that instantly reminded me of Flame Prince, my ex, and was head to toe in black. I think Marshall called people like that gothic, but I couldn't remember at the moment since I was to busy focusing on how many of these people I've seen on wanted posters.

"Hey Marshall Lee! Haven't seen you in almost a century. How've you been doin'?"

"Oh, pretty good in my opinion." He put his right hand in his pocket whilst wrapping his left arm around my shoulder, causing me to turn beet red. The woman in front of us didn't seem to notice me at all though, and I preferred it that way.

"That's good. How's Ashley doin'?" she continued and under her breath muttered, "Hope she got a stake through the heart..."

Her arm wrestling opponent turned in her chair. "What was that you said honey?"

"Nothing!"

Marshall was visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation. He started tapping his hand on his jeans like a nervous idiot. "Oh, ya...that...well, uh..."

Deciding to save him from his awkwardness, I swooped into the conversation before he could respond. "The broke up a while ago."

She didn't even notice a new person in her presence or the fact that even the response was said in a voice too high to be Marshall's. "Ya, I heard about that. To be quite frank I didn't like the girl. Too controlling in my opinion," The woman stated. She turned her head a bit and looked at me as if she hadn't noticed me standing there. "Oh, and who is this little mortal?"

I stuck out my hand and answered, "I'm Fionna. And you are?"

The red-haired woman in front of me completely ignored my question, but her eyes widened dramatically. "W-wait. THE Fionna? As in Fionna the human girl."

I could feel a blush slowly creeping up my cheeks. Being called the last human was always a touchy subject for me, but I suppose I should've gotten used to it by no. "Umm, I prefer Fionna the Heroine of Aaa or the Adventuress, but I guess you cou-" My sentence was never finished because the mystery girl pulled me into a bear hug and was squeezing my insides out. "Ma-marshall…help m-me…Can't BREATHE!" It was then that the woman let me out of her killer grasp.

"Oh. My. GLOB! My name is Carla and you don't know me, but I know all about you! Since you go on SOOOOOOO many adventures and helped so many people, you probably don't remember this, but you saved someone who was dear and close to my heart. Well technically I don't have a working one, but it IS just an expression, and…." Carla went on rambling like this for a few minutes and pretty soon, we were drawing a small crowd. As it turns out, all lot of the people at this smelly old tavern either I have helped or I have helped a loved one.

Facing Marshall, I whispered, "Did you, I dunno, by any chance plan this?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Bringing my attention back to the still growing crowd, I was asked to arm wrestle, show off some sword fighting techniques, retell my favorite adventures, and, also strangely enough, it was suggested numerous times that I should table dance (I declined the last request).

It wasn't until around two o'clock in the morning that people started to clear out and go home, leaving me with Marshall and the staff.

"Well, I never knew that I had fans."

"Yes, and now you do," he replied. We walked over to an empty booth and ordered some food. I got a small plate of spaghetti, while my date got a glass of some red soda and the red out of the spaghetti sauce. We stayed up all night talking about random junk like famous things before the war or the best way to impale a dragon with a dagger. To be honest, it was pretty relaxing and fun.

After the first rays of sunshine started to peek through the distant trees in the horizon, Marshall decided that it was probably a good idea to started heading back. Before any damage could befall to him.

"..and then I ran my sword through the ogre. Green slime oozed from the wound that my blade left and the mighty beast came tumbling to the ground beneath my feet," Marshall wrapped up his story, leaving me in complete awe.

"Wow! That's so mathematical and junk!"

"Ya I guess so. Ready, to head back to the tree house, my little bunny?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist once more.

"Haha, ya I'm good to-"

"FIONNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I jerked my head up to see Gumball tied up and dangling by a single rope. Holding that rope was none other than Ice Queen, most likely with the intent of marrying PG by force. To be quite honest, I'm getting quite tired of how persistent the old cougar was.I also was getting sick of saving the royal wimps from her, but if I didn't, who would?

I glanced back at Marshall and pried myself from his grasp. "I'm sorry, but I really need to help the Gumwad," I tried to explain. Sprinting toward the direction of the Ice Kingdom, I heard Marshall hollering something that I couldn't quite make out.

_Great. Just great. The night went by so well and Ice Queen had to go and ruin it!_ I thought to myself. _Don't worry Gumball, I'll be there soon._

* * *

**Cliffhangerz! Gotta love them. So next chapter will be much longer if I can help it, but it won't be here in the next day, or week. It might take three or four weeks to get it up here. I'm sorry. Me and SamhainKillz1223 are trying our best, although most of the blame can be put on me and the computer issue that I'm dealing with.**

**Until later (which I hope is very soon)**

**-I.P. (why do I have the feeling the initials mean something bad...)**


End file.
